Inerasable Stains
by ChocolateEmbrace
Summary: Agonizing pain formed within his fragile heart as he gradually began to comprehend the consequences of falling in love. Will she ever attain mutual feelings in order to love him back?
1. Falling in Love

**Thank you for making _Inerasable Stains _your choice. I'm kicking off the start of my very first fanfiction with the first two chapters. Reveiws and comments are always welcome. Thank you very much and please enjoy :)**

The overbearing love I welled within my selfish heart was meant to be poured into the life of the only one I could ever possibly love. Everyday I dreamt of a new world that did not hinder my everlasting love for her. There existed a place where we could roam free of the wrenched pain and the frivolous hurt that pierced our hearts.

It was an uneventful Tuesday evening until our paths crossed. I knew I was deeply in love the moment I laid my eyes upon her angelic face. The moon appeared barley visible that night, clouds shielded the world away from its dim light. It was as if it was foreshadowing the long and pain stricken journey that was to come. Taking the risk was the most unwise but best thing possible that could ever occur in my life.

"Hello, my name is Aidou Hanabusa. It's a pleasure to meet you." I stated formally hiding away everything I felt for her. I believed it was just a phase that I would soon grow out of but instead the more time we spend together it unwillingly caused me to fall deeper in love.

I remembered how she shyly hid away her face away behind the one she showed the upmost affection towards.

"Her name is Yuki. She's just a little shy." stated Kaname

That was the inception of the countless days I was blessed with Yuki in my life. I didn't always display my affection towards her properly, instead I placed up an impermeable front when I was near others but as soon as we came in contact I slowly lifted the gates to my trembling heart.

We grew closer each day as I tutored and rehabilitated her mind to compensate for the memory loss she suffered from. No matter how much I would love her she immediately would respond by chattering away about the kindness Kaname had bestowed upon her. It was as if a steak knife was jabbed through my skin tearing the flesh away as she blindly stood beside me not comprehending this endless torment.

On occasion I would be given permission to bring Yuki to the park when favorable whether took my side. I would never be able to erase the memory of the day I turned my back for a split moment because when my eyes returned to where Yuki was cheerfully playing on the grass she was not to be seen. I frantically searched and hollered her name but she was no where to be found. I was desperately scanning the premises of the park grounds until it occurred to me. What if I would never succeed in my search for her? I quickly wiped that thought away for I feared it was possible. I finally spotted her clenching a twig within her hands and drawing something that was illegible from my standing. I raced to her as relief replaced the aching fear. I smiled as I looked upon what she had drawn on the sandy surface. Her brown hair wrapping around her tiny body as she sweetly spoke,

"It's for you, Aidou-senpai."

A heart was carved into the grounds of the sand-filled park. It was initialed 'Y.C and A.H. friends forever'. It was incredible that a girl so young of age could enlighten me with the true meaning of friendship.

That didn't conclude the incalculable time we spent with one another.

It was nearly impossible to fasten her attention to her studies. Often she her mind carelessly wandered during a tutoring session.

"I want to go to a place where it's always warm." she abruptly announced one day during a lecture

She was especially distracted today as she observed the lifeless activity that was taking place beyond the window.

"Yuki, pay attention for now and we can discuss that after." I spoke sternly feigning interesting on the lesson I was currently teaching

Disregarding what I had just said she retorted, "It's always so cold here. It makes me remember bad things. I want to play under the sun, like this place Kaname read to me about called the beach."

I ached to be kind. I didn't want to resort to scolding to force her attention. I wished for her to slowly open up her heart to me just as I was doing for her. This unexplainable feeling I once felt for someone close to me accelerated throughout my body eventually leading to where it hurt most.

Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth to continue on with the lesson but that all come down to a haltering stop when Kaname entered the room.

"Yuki-chan, its time for lunch. Why don't you eat with me today?" he blurted out of his amore for her

I sensed a hint of mockery in the way he articulated his words. It was as if he was conveying to me that she was far beyond my reach. Was this just my untamed imagination at its hallucinating state? Or was this the birth of a silent war…?


	2. A Painful Memory

As my lungs were engulfed with the toxin air that surrounded me I found it extremely troublesome to breath. My body grew stiff and my mind began to fade until I heard the cry of the one my world revolved around. Then it suddenly dawned upon my mind. Her rescue was of the upmost importance. I unstably stood upright as I attempted to search for openings that the flames had left untouched. Subjugated by fire which had nearly swallowed the entire house I managed to scope out an opening which I immediately used to my advantage.

Finally Tsukiko was to be was to be found lying helplessly on the burnt surface. I did not waste any valuable time revealing a shocked semblance at her half synched body. Her skin seemed as if it had been overheated to the point of melting which was difficult to even take a glance upon. As I lifted her scathed body from the once wood floor she gasped desperately for even a small pocket of fresh air.

I fought the prickling fear that continuously lingered onto my hopes.

My eyes were gliding around the room for even a puny opening to escape death from. Suddenly I beheld the sight of a shattered window and hurriedly rushed towards it. I blocked out all thoughts of possible failure because I believed I was entrusted with her life.

I loved her more than the worlds combined including the entire universe for she was my baby sister.

No, no I repeatedly prayed it wasn't true. The shirt I was currently wearing hooked between the remaining glass shards that were within the frame of the window.

Why did this have to happen now? We were so close I could almost feel the breathable air whirling beyond the burning house we were trapped within.

I was not willing to relinquish hope on survival and quickly assembled an idea which would cause me to resort to my very last option. I would attempt making use of my weak power but since my age was young, when I released it I would deprive my body of energy for the time being.

By concentrating my power upon me I was able to freeze my clothes which became brittle and broke off due to the weight of Tsukiko and I combined. We tumbled upon the debris causing me to choke up ash particles. I realized she was not reacting, not with a cough or even a sound. My body suddenly splinted with fear as I rushed to her assistance.

"Tsukiko! Tsukiko! Are you okay? Talk to me!"

"Aidou, it hurts…" she spoke as her eyes intertwined with mine

"Where? Here?" I said acting as if I hadn't noticed her damaged skin

"No, my heart." she replied as she placed her tiny hand against her faint heartbeat

"I-I'm sorry I never told you that I love you. I know we fight sometimes but I just wanted to say thanks for being my big b-brother…" she stuttered, coughing in the process

"Please! Don't talk like that!" I screeched with the remaining energy I possessed as pressed her hand against mine.

"The paramedics will be here soon and you'll be okay! Just please hang in there for me."

Tears flooded my sight as I gazed down upon her. My energy was growing fainter as seconds ticked by but surely I still made a second attempt to use for my gift of ice to cool her frail body.

"I-I just hope you know that I'll still love you from heaven." She whispered as a single tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"No! Don't leave! I'll miss you, it's not fair!" I remarked selfishly as I sobbed over her little body.

"Don't die, just live!" I screamed in torment

Her eyes peacefully drifted away as her heart reacted the same.

Suddenly it began to rain. If only it had showered minutes earlier then maybe she would have been spared. If only I wasn't so painfully feeble I could have helped her sustain life. A shadow of regret and agony was casted behind me because deep within my heart I truly despised myself for letting her life slip away.

During that following summer I visited the lake which she adored and foddered the swans in place of her. Everything appeared cheerfully usual because life had carried on without her. Relinquishing her ashes I held within my hands I slowly sprinkled the life and endless joy she stowed upon me for the world to experience a fraction of her love.


	3. Betrayal in Words

**Chapter three is here :) Thank you for all the support!**

"Aidou! Aidou!"

It was a startling call that would leave me permanently shaken. I turned to see Kain dashing after me with an eager and sympathetic expression bolted upon his face which did prepare me slightly for what was to come.

"Hey Kain, what is it?" I attempted to act the norm as if I wasn't expecting any sort of horrific news.

He had caught up to me in an instant to proclaim, "I don't know how to say this but Yuki and Kaname... They are engaged."

I fell silent for words that were unable to express the pain I was placed under. It wasn't the fact that she was engaged but what enraged me the most was the fact she did not obtain the decency to tell me herself. I believed we talked about generally everything, even counting down to the deepest fraction.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I failed at understanding the possible scenarios and reasons.

"I don't know but I just thought I should to tell you."

"How do you know for certain?!" My mind was boggling as I attempted to maintain a calm composure. I was sure he detected uneasiness through my transparent act.

"A reliable source told me." Kain proclaimed

At that instant I lost it.

Groping onto his shoulders I whimpered, "Why? Why does this have to happen?"

"You never confessed and lost your chance. Kaname got to her first. In my opinion he is much more suited for…"

Before he was able to finish his mocking deduction I grabbed advantage of the opportunity and delivered to him what he deserved.

"Ouch! Why the hell did you just slap me for? You know I'm speaking the truth. Quit denying it!" he shouted as if I surprised him from behind.

"You honestly believe you can just say all that and everything will be okay? What about your love for Ruka? You know it's hopeless but yet you keep trying! You're a hypocrite. "

"You're mother; she never told you did she?" Kain bitterly interrogated

In reaction, my eyes instantly widened which entirely abolished my intent of acquiring an inanimate expression.

"So she never did. Well I'll just cut to it. She never cared for you, never wanted you at all. Days before her tragic accident she desperately asked us to take you in because she didn't want to be tied down by you." He revealed, flavoring his words an atrocious smirk.

"Shut the hell up! It was a house fire and I lost my entire family." I snapped with a hint of pain in my voice.

"Do you really think you can win everyone over with you're little sob story? Slap me again but it's not going to change the truth." he catechized

"You-you were always so jealous of me weren't you? Especially when your father said I was a better son to him than you were." I retaliated

With that I trotted away only imagining the hole he was burning through my back at that very moment.

The following evening I came across Yuki as she threw a smile at me. I pretended as if I hadn't noticed and watched her puzzled expression as to why I had acted so rudely. I felt as if it wasn't my fault and it appeared the world against me. This immature sensation caused me to uncover vital information which was not for me to know.

_That's all for now, tell me what you think._


	4. Sinful Curiosity

**Thursday does have a certain ring to it, so I posted it today. Thank you for reading, reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
****I don't need a disclaimer: Really, if I owned Vampire Knight why the hell would I be writing a fan fiction for it? All be damned if Matsuri Hino comes to America to whoop my ass. Yeah, I doubt it.**

Obtaining an incredibly deep desire for the truth and secrets that lie behind the Kuran legacy caused me to act on the unthinkable...

I quietly scanned the halls to where the Moon Dorms existed. Conveniently his dorm key was in my reach because the prior day he requested me to fetch his folder during class. This was risky but a golden opportunity I was willing to use to my advantage. I opened the door slowly, sneaking inside to uncover the key to the Kuran Family Library. I was aware that I must be careful in not leaving traces anywhere of my appearance in this room. I quickly rummaged through the first two draws as I took sight of the key which was imbedded with the symbol of the Kuran Family which only a restricted amount of vampires had the knowledge of. I automatically was sure that this was the correct one for above the library door this symbol resides. Then suddenly in reaction to hearing footsteps in the hallway nearing the dorm I froze for a solid second or two. The steps neared closer as I decided to resort to plan B. I dove beneath Kaname's bed. Luckily, it was a cubicle space that happened to be barley wide enough. Just as I had prepared for, the door veered opened. I was sure it wasn't Kaname; I was able to sense it. The lights flickered on as I peered through the puny blind spot in attempt to perceive a glimpse of the figure. My heart was racing and my spine was frozen with fear as Yuki crossed my mind. I was in a state of slight shock when I realized that it was Headmaster Cross. What was he doing in here? He would most likely ponder with a similar thought if he detected me. He swiftly slid open the draw where I encountered the key and almost took possession of it. Instead he merrily grabbed an unimportant magazine and made his way out. I listened intently to hear any vital sounds that would notify me if he was still within the building. I heard nothing but my heartbeat and unsteady breathing. I re-opened the draw to once again discover the key. I did not question my luck of perfect timing as expeditiously I fled the dorms.

I then visited the Kuranfamily private library. Realistically it was more of a harmless intrusion.

I spent approximately an hour searching through literature about the Kuran family until I looked upward at a book that took captive of my attention. It was just as plain as the rest but I was compelled to try it. As I flipped through the decaying pages, a piece of seemingly ancient paper slid out. It appeared torn and all I was able to distinguish was,

_Dear my love Kaname,_

_I want to see you once again. I really do_

_183 Vilard Street, Charleston Country. 1579_

The marginal division of the note had been torn off leaving the word "do" and the zip code "1579" towards the end. I noticed another interesting discovery; a page appeared to be entirely torn from within the book as if the doer of this was burying a fact of very high importance.

For the time being, this sufficed my persistent curiosity. I returned everything to its original order as I quickly took my exit, leaving not one hair to possibly trace back an intruder.

I acquired a few options on the following action I could complete next but merely two thoughts surfaced within my mind. The first was of Yuki and the second, achieving a visit to this intriguing address.

_Hmm, chapter 5. Stay tuned :)_


	5. An Aghasting Supprise

**Its been far past a year since I've updated this. I'm surprised I continued this but thank you to all of those who waited for this and I'm sorry to those I disappointed.**

I, who fully acknowledged the fallacious behavior in my actions still proceeded to the address that was discovered within the Kuran Library. The possibility that the address was erroneous or perhaps phony did not slip between the cracks in my mind.

Within an hour I arrived at the place, only to find what appeared to be an abandoned house. At once, it did seem to be a sufficient home where a family of moderate size dwelled comfortably within the now decrepit walls. Years of neglect resulted in the exhaustion of the home as it lingered onto any life and prosperity it once was granted.

Another spur of curiosity drove me to slowly creak the door open. As I entered the house, cautious of my foreign surroundings, framed-pictures that hung daintily among the wall took possession of my attention. A combination of dust and dirt laid thickly upon the pictures. As I carefully scrapped off the muck, shock consumed myself to the surprise I beheld. It was Kaname's family portrait including his mother, father, and most surprisingly of all, Yuki Cross. I guessed that it must have been 60 years in age, at least. But why was Yuki in the family portrait? The only logical answer my mind could perceive out of all this utter confusion was that Yuki was indeed a... Kuran. It couldn't be, my mind began to wander in thought of all the instances where Kaname sensually stroked Yuki, displaying obvious affection. I was fully aware insect was a practice that often-times purebloods engaged themselves in to continue their reign as "pure". My knees weakened as I crumbled to the floor, devastation swallowing the least bit hope I possessed for my future with Yuki. I cringed from the acknowledgment of what this meant.

I gathered myself together when the scrap of paper containing the "love note" peered from within my pocket reminding me of the true reason why I had come here.

Disregarding any sort of warning, broken glass whipped across my body causing multiple cuts as I was able to resist the remainder of injuries. The culprit appeared from the darkness, revealing his identity.

"Aidou Hanabusa. Explain why you are here." the man impatiently demanded, reaching mercilessly for his weapon.

Us, as the night class, were always educated to hate him, to fear him and if anything, rid this world of his measly existence.

But what business did he have here?

"I guess I will just have to take care of you myself." Rido haughtily announced, revealing his weapon of choice.

Without conveying a single word, I unleashed my gift of ice, freezing him solid in his tracks.

With such confidence from defeating him so calmly, I strolled towards the door with great ease. Then, arrived his sword, piercing its way through my vulnerable back causing my body to collapse onto the ground.

How could I have been so careless? How could I have been so naive?

Myriad of instances had I displayed such foolishness, but not once had such an injury been inflicted upon me. I clenched onto dear life, forcing shallow breaths as I began to loose sight of the world. My vision descended beyond this place but I knew I must live, but if not for myself...

For the only one I love, Yuki.


End file.
